


The Sleepover

by musikurt



Series: Mating Games 2014 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Magazines, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott's mom has to work on the evenings, she's said Stiles is free to sleepover.  Scott thinks he's too old for sleepovers, but invited him anyway since he figured it would be more eventful than staying home by himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/) Bonus Challenge 2: The Sleepover Bonus Challenge

"What do you mean you've never seen a porno mag?" Stiles asked, real surprised evident in his voice.

Scott shrugged. "Well, it's not like my mom keeps them here in the house or anything."

"You don't know that," Stiles replied and Scott knew there was a challenge in there somewhere.

"Even if she did, I wouldn't want to know. And I doubt anything she'd have would be like the kind of stuff your dad has. She's my mother, after all."

Stiles had already jumped off the bed and started down the hallway before Scott realized he was gone. He leaped up to chase after him.

"Stiles, don't--" The door to Melissa's bedroom was already open. Scott knew she wasn't in there; she worked Friday nights and that's why Stiles always slept over so he wouldn't be alone. When his mom had first suggested it, Scott wanted to argue that a sixteen-year-old is a bit too old for sleepovers, but he knew having Stiles around would be more fun than sitting around by himself all night. Invading his mother's privacy like this didn't feel right to him, but he also knew his friend well enough that he wouldn't be satisfied until he'd been proven right (though Scott hoped he'd be proven wrong).

"You're not going to believe this," Stiles said with a sly grin when he reappeared in the doorway. "I found one." He tucked it under his arm and raced past Scott. Scott turned and followed him back into his bedroom.

"What is it, like a Cosmo or somethi--" Scott stopped when he walked in and saw the magazine lying on his bed, open to the centerfold. It definitely was not the kind of magazine he had ever seen before. He was looking down at an incredibly fit, incredibly tan, incredibly naked, and incredibly hard MAN. "I--"

"Crazy, huh?" Stiles asked. "Guess your mom does keep porn after all. And it looks like you kind of like it."

Scott flashed Stiles a confused look but Stiles just nodded toward his waist. Scott looked down at his athletic shorts and could see the outline of his hardening cock. "Shit," he said and instantly dropped to the floor.

"Look, Scott, it's no big deal or anything," Stiles said reassuringly and waved for Scott to join him on the bed. Scott slid up onto his hands and knees and crawled over on the floor before climbing up onto the bed, trying his best to hide his erection. "I think he's fucking hot, too."

Scott looked down at the photo and then up at his friend. "You mean you--"

"I can appreciate a hot body regardless of what's between its legs," Stiles answered. "Though it's definitely hard to disregard what he's got going on."

Scott realized that Stiles had shucked his own shorts and was down to his boxers. He looked down and saw that Stiles had pulled his own cock through the flap in front and had started slowly stroking it. He looked away, but could not help settling his hand on the front of his own shorts.

"I don't mind if you look," Stiles said. "In fact, I was kind of hoping you would."

Scott slid his shorts off and looked over at Stiles' lap again, managing an awkward smile. He settled back on one elbow and moved his other hand toward his boxers when he felt Stiles' hand on his thigh. His heart started racing.

"Is it okay if I?" Stiles looked at him, an intensity in his eyes. Scott swallowed and nodded. In that moment he realized he had never wanted anything more in his life. Not needing anymore of an answer, Stiles pulled down the front of Scott's boxers and took hold of his cock. He teased the foreskin for a few seconds and then started stroking the shaft. Scott watched Stiles' handiwork for a while and then turned to look at his friend. They stared into each other's eyes, Stiles getting them both off for another minute or so before Scott let out a long groan and came on his stomach and Stiles' hand. Stiles chuckled and then flopped onto his back, stroking himself faster, his breathing picking up until his own stomach was lined with come about thirty seconds later.

Stiles reached up and put a hand on Scott's shoulder, pulling him down onto the bed next to him. He leaned over and kissed Scott briefly. "Thank you for that."

"I should be the one thanking you," Scott replied. "You're the one who did all the work. And I didn't even last very long." Scott frowned and tucked his cock back into his boxers.

"I enjoyed every moment of it," Stiles said, resting a hand on Scott's chest. "And I figure we have plenty of time to work on making it last longer. You said your mom is working every weekend for the next six months, right?"

Scott grinned and rolled on top of Stiles. "Every weekend," he answered before leaning down to kiss him. He laughed against Stiles' lips realizing that he had not outgrown sleepovers after all.


End file.
